


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, References to Aaron's abuse but nothing too graphic, Running Away, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert has been dumped by Chrissie after she finds out the truth about the Home Farm armed robbery. Set after May 2015 episode when Robert asks Aaron to leave with him. Only this time he agrees to go...Settling well into their new life together, their newfound happiness is shattered by the arrival of feisty Liv. Little do they realise what lengths they'll have to go in order to protect her...





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron turned around when he heard the door and he noticed Robert. His body language didn’t look positive but Aaron decided to ask whether his intervention with Chrissie had paid off.

“How did it go?” he asked as he sipped on his pint.

“Yeah brilliant.” Robert replied as he wandered over to the table, sarcasm present in his voice.

“Really?”

“Have you seen my face? Do I look happy?”

Aaron shook his head in response. “It’s hard to tell with you.”

“Let me give you a clue then, me and Chrissie… we’re over… you got what you always wanted!” Robert exclaimed.

“How’s this my fault?”

“Because you opened your mouth and made it a whole lot worse.”

“No mate all I did was try and dig you out of a hole that you got yourself into. If I wanted to, I could’ve told her about us, that would’ve made it worse, wouldn’t it?”

Robert held his hands up in defeat as he sat down. “You’re right. You were just trying to help.” He paused for a second before reaching into his pocket. “Let me pay you back.” He placed the cheque down in front of Aaron. “You wanted it to be just me and you. That makes it possible. We can go anywhere so what you do reckon? You up for it?”

Aaron just sat there staring at him. “Are you serious?” “I was thinking London, Manchester.”

“But with me?” Aaron asked still in shock at the proposition, all sorts of feelings flying through his head.

Robert nodded. “Well that’s the idea… yeah.”

Aaron paused, took a deep breath before leaping into the unknown. “Ok, you’re on!” He smiled. “When are we leaving? I can be packed within an hour.”

An hour later, Chas noticed the packed bags on the table. “Aaron, can you explain this please?” She pointed at them.

“I was just coming to find you. I’ve decided I need a break.”

“Since when?”

“Since now!”

“It’s Robert isn’t it? Because Chrissie’s dumped him, you don’t know how to handle the situation.” She asked him.

“No, I’m just heading down to Brighton to see a mate for a few weeks.”

“Aaron, something’s happened, hasn’t it? You need to get away from him.”

“Mum, nothing’s happened. It’s just sticking around here… I just can’t get away from it. Everywhere I look, all I can see are the mistakes I’ve made.”

“You are coming back?” She panicked.

“Yeah of course.” He hated to lie knowing it could be a while before he stepped back in the village again. He needed to try this. He did have doubts, knowing full well if Chrissie hadn’t thrown Robert out, that he would be back up at Home Farm living the high life. This was a chance for Robert and him to have a fresh start where no-one knew them and they didn’t need to hide anymore.

“Look, I’m going to head off. I love you, mum.” He hugged her tightly.

“I love you too.” She started to tear up.

He climbed in his car and headed towards the A1 to meet Robert who was being dropped off by taxi. He was waiting at the motorway services with a coffee for both of them.

“Did you have any problems getting away?” Robert asked.

“No, I told mum I was staying with a mate in Brighton for a few weeks. I’ll just tell her that I scored a new job and that I’d be staying for longer. How about you?”

“Well apart from the expected lecture from Diane and Vic, it was fine.”

“So are you sure you want to do this?” Aaron needed final confirmation before embarking on this new adventure.

“Yeah as sure as I’ve ever been. I don’t want to be alone and I think we can give this a go.” “Great.” Aaron smiled. “So where are we headed?”

“Northumberland, near Hexham. If that’s ok with you. I’ve fixed us up a three-bedroom cottage just a few miles out of town. I managed to get a three-month lease so we can see how we settle. It’s furnished all the way down to cooking equipment so we don’t need much stuff. I’ve got contacts up that way who may be able to sort out some work for us.”

“So much for Manchester or London.” Aaron laughed.

“I just thought you would appreciate somewhere quiet. Newcastle is only 30 minutes’ drive away so we can go there if we want some fun.”

“No, quiet’s fine by me. Let’s try it and see how we get on.” The younger man smiled.

“We can get a car sorted when we get up there too.”

“I bet you’re missing the Aston Martin.” Aaron queried.

“No, I’m not actually. I’ve found a vintage Porsche for sale nearby where we’re moving to. I’ll be just as happy with something like that.”

“Ok, let’s go.” Aaron helped load his bags as they headed north on the start of their new life together.

 

The house was smaller than Robert seemed to think it would be, but Aaron found it quite cosy.

“Rentals around here are few and far between and they’re expensive.” Robert made excuses.

“Don’t worry, this is perfect. It’s got three bedrooms for all our future visitors.” Aaron joked in response.

“We know we can’t have any visitors. No one must know we’re here. You have no idea what Lawrence and Chrissie are capable of. I think Chrissie may have taken out a hit on Donny. He seemed to disappear.”

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I had no idea they were like that. How did you end up mixed up with people like that?”

“The usual excuse – they offered me money, a big house and any car I wanted. Yesterday, she locked me in one of the out buildings and pretended that she was going to burn me to death. I thought she’d poured petrol on the ground but it turned out to be water.” He explained.

“What sort of sick person does that? Especially after what happened to your mum.” He went over and hugged Robert. “You may not see it now but you’re better off without the White’s.”

Robert suddenly got a glint in his eye. “Maybe you should show me how I’m better off. We haven’t really checked out the bedroom.” He grabbed Aaron’s hand.

The next few days were a mixture of fun and fights as they became accustomed to being in each other’s company. The week at Home Farm proved to be a useful precursor of what it was like living together. Aaron did things that got on Robert’s nerves and vice versa but they both knew there was always going to need a period of adjustment. They took off a week before the job hunting began in earnest.

One evening, Aaron’s phone rang. “Hi mum!”

“Yeah I’m having a great time, in fact it looks like I’ve scored a few weeks work at a mate’s garage. It’s working on custom cars so it’s well paid.”

“What about Adam? He’s stowed out at the scrapyard and he was asking when you’ll be back.” “I’ll give him a call.”

Adam wasn’t in a receptive mood when Aaron told him of his plans. “Sorry mate but this is too good an opportunity to give up.”

“I’m sure you said that about the scrapyard too. Pete was after some work. Would you mind if I took him on while you were gone?”

“No of course that would be a great idea. I could be away a while. I just need to get away.”

“It’s fine mate. You should be out and about having fun at our age. Maybe I’ll pop down to Brighton one weekend and you can show me the sights.” He joked.

Aaron replied. “Yeah that’d be great. It’s a cool place.”

When he ended the call, Robert joined him on the sofa. “How did they take your news?”

“They’re fine but the excuses for not going back to the village will soon wear thin. I’ve been thinking…”

Robert panicked at his words. “You’re not going back, are you?”

“No, of course not! I’ve made the right decision here.”

Robert kissed him. “Don’t ever leave me.” He begged. “You know I can’t bear to be alone.”

Aaron felt a twinge of doubt. “Would you be happy with anyone? Is it just a case of needing to be with someone?”

He looked at Aaron. “Where did that come from? I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I didn’t want to be with you.”

“But admit it, it was a knee-jerk reaction because Chrissie wouldn’t take you back, wasn’t it?”

“Ok, maybe her decision to throw me out led to me asking you to come with me, but even now.. a week after we left, I know it was the right thing to do. This isn’t going to be easy… I think we both know that but surely we’ve got to give it the best shot we can. I don’t regret us… and I would make the same decision as I did in that layby six months ago.”

“I’m glad I came with you. I needed to get away from the village and there’s no one I’d rather take that risk with. I know it’s taken me a while to say it again. but I do love you, Robert and I have for a long time.”

Robert beamed with the widest smile at his admission. “I love you too.”

A week later, Chas was bending Paddy’s ear as he sat at the bar having some lunch. “Paddy, have you spoken to Aaron lately?”

“Not for a few days? Why? Has something happened.” He asked in a panic.

“No, but I’m worried that he’s hiding something from us. He doesn’t sound like Aaron when he calls and he’s very cagey about certain things. I’m worried he’s self-harming again. He’s maybe not coping well with being away and he might be scared to admit it because he thinks we won’t be able to deal with it.”

Paddy paused for a second. “Chas, I think we need to remember that he lived away in Paris before and he was fine then. I think we need to trust him. I’m sure he’d ask for help if he felt he needed it. Why don’t you head down for a visit over the summer? I mean he told me he was staying for a few months.”

“Yeah he told me that too. Adam’s not too impressed. He said he was going to ring Aaron the other night to find out when he was coming back. He feels like he’s in limbo.” Chas explained.

“Talk of the devil.” Paddy announced as he saw Adam coming in the door.

“Can I have a quick word, Chas? It’s about Aaron!” He pointed through the back, his face showing his concern.

“Ok, Marlon can you watch the bar?” She nodded to her cousin.

Paddy joined them through the back room.

“Did you know about this?” He held up a piece of paper.

“About what?” Chas asked, confused. “What is it?”

“It’s transfer papers for the scrapyard. They arrived this morning in the post. Aaron has just handed over his shares in the yard to me so I can make decisions without his input.”

“He what?” She exclaimed, taking a closer look at the document. He was right, Aaron had signed over full control over to Adam. Then something caught her eye. “Why has Robert signed it?”

“When I rang him, he said something about Robert signing the yard over to him before he left. But I don’t get why I didn’t know about it. He also said not to tell you as it would upset you if you thought he might be staying away longer than planned.”

Paddy looked at it. “But that doesn’t make sense as this is dated two days ago so how would Robert be able to sign the papers unless he was there.”

Adam nodded. “I thought the same but I’m worried that he has forged Robert’s signature. Vic says Robert is no where to be found and he hasn’t been in contact with her so we can’t ask him. So how could Aaron find him to get him to sign it? He must’ve forged it.”

Adam’s phone rang. “It’s a big customer. I’ve got a meeting so I’ll have to head off. I’m sorry to drop a bombshell on you.”

As soon as he was out the door, Chas piped up. “You know what this means?” “Yeah he could be done for fraud.” Paddy was worried.

“No Paddy, it means he’s with him… Robert flipping Sugden. Think about it… they left the same day.”

The vet shook his head. “That can’t be true. He told me he hated Robert and needed to get away from him. Why would he be with him?”

“Because he can’t give him up. I’ll ask him.” She pulled out her phone and dialled the number. “Hi love. How are you?”

Aaron was surprised as his mum usually called on an evening. “I’m fine. Has something happened?”

“No, love. I was just ringing up to give you the good news. I’ve managed to get some cheap tickets to come to Brighton next week. So we can catch up?”

There was silence. “Mum, next week’s not so good for me. Can you put it off until the Summer?”

Chas challenged. “Why is it not a good time? Are you worried Robert won’t want me hanging around with you?”

“Mum, what are you talking about?”

“You’re with him, aren’t you?”

“No of course not!”

“You’re lying. Adam showed me the papers with Robert’s signature at the bottom. Are you mad? He’ll hurt you again.”

Aaron knew denying it further was pointless. “No, he won’t. He loves me and I love him.”

“You need to stay away from him.”

“No, I’m won’t. Look, mum. I need to go.” He pleaded with her to listen.

Chas was becoming increasingly frustrated at Aaron not listening to her. “Don’t you dare hang up on me? If you hang up and choose Robert over me, we’re over.” She snapped with venom, instantly regretting it as she heard the phone go dead…

 

After the third time she tried, she slumped down on the sofa. “It’s just going to voicemail. Why did I have to go and put my foot in. I didn’t mean to say it but it infuriates me that he’s with Robert. After all he put Aaron through over the past six months, I’ll never forgive Robert. I caught them kissing on this very sofa a few weeks ago, I should have put a stop to it then.”

Paddy looked at her. “Chas, he’s 23 years old. I think we need to let him make his own mistakes. Chrissie and Robert are definitely over so maybe it can work.”

“You’re supporting them?” She asked in disbelief.

“No… No I’m not but I don’t think we have any choice if you want Aaron to stay in contact and come back home.”

Robert came back home after an interview. “Aaron.” He noticed Aaron sitting watching TV. “Your phone doesn’t seem to be working. I’ve called a few times.”

“I’m cancelling my mobile contract and getting a new one. The signal on this network is rubbish anyway so I’ll join your provider. I’ve just hung up on mum. She knows about me and you, so she asked me to choose you or her.” Aaron seemed upset.

Robert took a seat next to him. “Are you ok?” He rubbed away the odd tear from Aaron’s cheek. “I’m sorry this is happening. I asked too much of you to come away, didn’t I?”

“No, you didn’t. It was the right decision and I’d choose you every time. How did the interview go?”

“I’ve been offered the job but I needed to discuss it with you. It means I’ll be away some nights but you could always come with me. It’s 30k plus bonuses and a company car.”

“I’d take it. Actually I might be busy too. I rang around a few local garages and I’ve found a job in the next village. It’s just general mechanic work so it won’t be much change to what I’m used to. You can go away by yourself. I trust you. How do you fancy going out for a drink down the local to celebrate?” Aaron kissed him.

Robert smiled. “You really think we should venture out.” He joked.

“Yeah why not! Let’s see what the village pub has to offer or we could drive into town.”

“No, the village pub would be great.” Robert replied.

They decided to head for dinner. The pub only had a few people in. Aaron headed to the bar to get some drinks and a menu.

“Are you the new people from the cottage up the hill?” The middle aged man behind the bar asked.

“Yeah!” he half smiled, unsure as to how to take the question. He seemed friendly enough. The man put his hand out to welcome him. “I’m Tom. I own the pub with my partner, Tony”  
Aaron couldn’t believe when he pointed to the man clearing away some tables in the corner. They weren’t the only gays in the village, he chuckled to himself.

“I’m Aaron.” He said taking his hand. “That’s Robert over there.”

Aaron smiled as he headed back to the table to find a curious Robert. “He’s friendly.” There was a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Yeah, he owns the pub with his boyfriend. Which leads me to talk about the elephant in the room. It won’t take Tom long to ask as he seems like the gossip so what is our official status? I know I’ve pushed into admitting you’re gay and I know that wasn’t fair. So I’ll go with whatever story you want.”

“Aaron, I agree… this discussion is long overdue. I’m not gay.” He saw Aaron roll his eyes at his comment. “Although I accept that I’m bisexual.”

Aaron was unsure how to react as he’d never gone out with someone who liked men and women. “Ok, I can go with that.”

Robert could see him struggling. “Aaron, it doesn’t mean anything anyway because I’m with you and just because I find both sexes attractive doesn’t change anything. It’s immaterial now because I’m with you and hope I will be for a very long time to come. You’re all I need!” He smiled before leaning over the table to kiss his boyfriend.

He looked over at Tom who was nodding knowingly.

By the end of the night, Tom had filled them in on all of the gossip on most people in the village.

It was almost midnight by the time they stumbled out of the pub.

“You know what was nice about tonight?” Robert commented. “The fact that no -one knows about us and our pasts. This is our new start and there’s no one I’d rather do that with. I love you.” He grabbed Aaron’s hand as they wandered up the hill towards their home.

The following week was all about getting settled in their respective jobs. The owner of the garage was a lovely guy – the complete opposite of Cain. He was extremely laid back and was happy for Aaron to plan his own work day as long as the work got done. Robert took to his Area Sales Manager role like a duck to water. The role was written for him and what he didn’t know about farming equipment sales wasn’t worth knowing.

Aaron changed his number as he’d planned. He hated leaving his relationship with his mum, as it was left but he needed to have a clean break. He knew one day he’d head back for a visit but that wasn’t now. He needed to do things for himself rather than do things to keep his mum and family happy.

What surprised Aaron the most was how much he was starting to enjoy life. It became a pattern of work, evenings in or down the pub. Sometimes they headed into town for a change. Weekends were packed full of activities – quadbikes, walking, golf, clay-pigeon shooting. He barely had time to miss his old life in Emmerdale.

But all that was about to change beyond recognition…

About two months after they’d moved to the village, Robert had to go off for a few days on business as he did once a month or so. Most times he made an effort to come home. Aaron had just arrived in from work when he noticed a strange car parked outside. There were two people sitting in the driver and passenger seat.

He eyed them suspiciously until the man and woman got out of the car. They were smartly dressed, both carrying folders. “Are you Aaron Livesy?”

“Depends who’s asking?” He replied not giving anything away.

“Sorry to just drop in on you but we didn’t have a phone number to reach you on. I’m Dawn and this is Keith.” The woman got some ID out of her bag. “We’re social workers specialising in foster care. Would you mind if we come in and talk to you?”

He looked at the ID. “Do you mind telling me what this is about?”

“It’s about Liv Flaherty.” Dawn announced.

“Who’s she?”

“She’s your half-sister. You did live with her for a while, didn’t you?”

“Look come in.” they followed him into the house and he directed them into the living room.

“Yeah until she was seven but why’s she changed her name. Did Sandra remarry?” he asked curiously.

“No, she left your dad and for some unknown reason she changed her name to Flaherty. Liv didn’t know why. Her mum just told her that they needed a clean start.”

“So is she ok?” He felt panic rising in his chest but he’d become accustomed to hiding it over the years.

“Yeah she’s fine. Sandra was admitted into an acute mental health unit last weekend. She became a danger to herself and it turns out that Liv had more or less been caring for her mum for years. Her mum has to undergo a treatment program and even when she’s discharged, we don’t feel she’ll be able to care for Liv… well not in the short term anyway.”

“So, what can I do to help?” He felt a duty to help his sister. Leaving her with that monster had been one of the hardest things he ever had to do but he had no choice but to escape.

“Basically, she’s in an emergency foster placement. We’ve contacted her dad but he’s not able to look after her at the present time.” Keith explained further. “Anyway, it’s policy to try and place children with family members as much as possible to give more stability. So we were wondering if you would consider taking her in.”

He didn’t even need to think. Suddenly protecting Liv was all that mattered. “Yes, of course I will. She’s family. Is she alright with coming to live here?”

Dawn smiled. “We’ve mentioned it as a possibility and she said she was quite excited to get to know her brother again. Gordon says he’ll have her as soon as he can, but it could be a few months or so.”

“She would be better off staying with me if she settles surely.” Aaron argued.

“Liv is very keen to get to know her dad so that’ll be happening as soon as the circumstances are right for him to have her.”

“What does Sandra think about all this?”

“She doesn’t know. Her doctor said it would be best if she’s protected from any real life trauma. She’s not good apparently.” Dawn replied. “We will also need to talk to Mr Robert Sugden. I believe he lives with you here.”

“Yeah he does.” Aaron replied.

“If you don’t mind us asking, what is your relationship with Mr Sugden. We obviously have to make sure that any placement is suitable.”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“That’s fine.” Keith smiled.

“Can I just ask? How did you find me? Did you have to ask around Emmerdale?”

“No, we have access to Government records so we can find most people. We’re not allowed to discuss this case with anyone so we wouldn’t have been able to ask people about your whereabouts.”

“Is there any chance we could set up a meeting with you and Mr Sugden in the next few days? The quicker we can get Liv placed, the better.”

Aaron nodded. “How about tomorrow afternoon about 4pm? He’s away on business but he’ll be back by then.”

They headed out the door, leaving Aaron panicking about how Robert would react to the new family addition. He knew one thing though – he had to protect Liv at all costs…

 

Robert arrived home the following morning after a long drive home from Scotland.

“Aaron, what’s up?” He asked as he headed over to sit next to his boyfriend. “Are you off ill?”

“No!” He replied firmly without meaning to. He just needed to explain to Robert and hope for the best.

“Are you taking a sickie?” He joked.

“No, I’ve packed in my job.” He replied, not wanting to lie to Robert.

Robert was shocked. “Why? Did something happen?”

“Well you could say that! My sister, Liv is in emergency foster care and social services turned up yesterday to ask if we could take her in.”

Robert didn’t expect this. “Ok, so what did you tell them?”

“I said I would take her in, but obviously we need to talk about it.”

Robert was annoyed. “So why bother asking me. You’ve already agreed to it and you’ve packed in your job. Aaron, you barely mention your sister, in fact I only just learned her name from you a few weeks ago. Why would you want to take her on?”

“Because she’s family and she’s got no one else?” “What about her mum and dad?”

“Sandra is in a mental health unit and the social worker said she won’t be ready to cope with Liv again any time soon. Gordon is willing to have her eventually but he can’t at the minute. The social worker said he should be able to have her by the end of the Summer holidays.”

It wasn’t the right thing to do, but he knew it was the only way Robert would agree to take her in without finding out the real reason behind his desperation to protect his sister.

“So it would only be for a few months at most.” Aaron played the guilt card. “If it was Vic, wouldn’t you take her in?”

Robert was visibly calmer. “Yeah I would. Ok, let’s do it.” He smiled.

The following afternoon, Dawn arrived alone with some papers. She explained the process including the fact that Aaron would be paid a weekly allowance.

“I’ve packed in my job over the Summer to spend with Liv.”

Dawn smiled. “That sounds ideal. It is bad timing with the six weeks’ holidays coming up. So would you be ok if she came this coming weekend. You can back out anytime if it’s not working for you both or Liv. Right here’s a report from her school and from her foster family. She is a typical 14-year-old girl and she can be headstrong at times. If you can, it might be better to lay down some boundaries although I appreciate this might be difficult with your lack of parenting experience.”

Robert piped up. “Actually I have experience of handling teenagers. My wife… we’re separated.. had a teenage son and he could be a handful.”

“Well that could prove helpful. It’ll take time to adjust to her being here. Don’t expect too much too soon.”

“So her dad will be taking her?” Robert asked as Dawn got up to leave.

“Yeah as soon as he’s in a position to. We’ve interviewed him and he has a valid reason for not having her yet. He’s keen for her to live with him.”

Aaron felt his flesh creep at those words, biting back his tongue to stop him saying anything. He knew he would have to act in the coming weeks and months but for the moment, he was just going to concentrate on getting to know his sister.

The attitude and mouthing off started the moment the social workers left. “I’m glad I get to see you again, Aaron but they didn’t tell me I’d have to stay in a village with a population of ten people and a cow.” She huffed.

Robert laughed. “Actually Liv, there’s two cows and some sheep.” He thought making light of the situation may endear him to her but that idea was shot down in flames within seconds. The glare she gave Robert said it all.

“I saw a bus stop so how often does the bus go into town.” Liv asked.

“About once a day.” Aaron replied.

She looked horrified. “As long as I have the number for the local taxi service, that’ll be ok I suppose.”

“Or you could walk. It’s only three miles.” Robert suggested only to be rewarded with an annoyed look from his boyfriend.

“No Robert. There’s no path and there’s some sharp bends, she could be hit by a car. Don’t worry Liv. I’ll be your taxi.”

Robert felt like banging his head against the wall when he heard those words. Aaron was really setting himself up for a fall as there’s no doubt his sister would soon be walking all over him.

Aaron knew there would be teething problems but he realised over the next few weeks that was an understatement. The sniping between Robert and Liv was almost non-stop as they both tried to jostle for the position of the most annoying person in the household. Then there was their constant vying for his attention.

To make matters much worse, a few subtle hints from Liv about noises coming from their bedroom every night had been enough to throw a bucket of cold water over Robert and Aaron’s sex life.

Days turned into a week, with Robert’s frustration only growing. “Aaron, I bought Liv that new

iPhone with £200 of ITunes vouchers for a reason. She’s been downloading songs all weekend.”

Aaron laughed. “yeah and you weren’t exactly subtle when you pointed out how soundproof those expensive headphones were.”

“Well I had to drop the hint. Aaron, I don’t know how much long I can cope with this drought. I miss being with you.” He kissed him and was thrilled when Aaron deepened the kiss.

The following morning, Liv rolled her eyes as soon as she heard Robert whistling. “Someone got lucky last night.” She smirked as she looked across at Aaron and then across at his boyfriend. “Those headphones keep out most of the noise… thank god.”

Aaron laughed, pleased that his relationship with Robert was back on track. It had been a hard few weeks playing the middleman to the two of them but he hoped that would all calm down now.

He loved playing big brother to Liv, much to the annoyance of Robert who constantly preached the need for him to take more of a parental role. He could see much of himself in Liv and he could totally understand where she was coming from. He enjoyed the time they went out together especially when Robert was at work.

“You could do so much better than him, you know.” She said one day as Aaron drove her into Newcastle to take her out for lunch and some retail therapy.

“No, I couldn’t. I love him, Liv and I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

“As much as his rat-face gets on my nerves, I can see he loves you. But he’s so serious and his jokes always backfire. It’s embarrassing and cringeworthy.”

“Maybe that’s what I love about him. He’s been good to take you on as well… don’t forget that.”

“I’ll miss him when I go to live with dad. Who else will I be able to annoy and wind him.” She smiled.

“Are you sure you want to go and live with Gordon. You don’t know him.”

“I didn’t know you much either but we get along just great, don’t we?”

“Yeah we do. Anyway we might have you for a bit longer if he can’t take you.”

“He can take me. He just needs to get his cancer treatment out of the way.” She realised she’d put her foot in. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you. I spoke to him on the phone and he told me. The social worker said I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone due to confidentiality.”

She misread Aaron’s reaction as one of concern for his dad. “Don’t worry, it’s blood cancer and he’s getting chemo. They think he’ll be cured within a month or so.”

Aaron just smiled, not wanting to prolong the conversation. He knew he was running out of time and he needed to act fast or he risked losing her…


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Liv was home alone as the boys had headed off to play golf and she was fed up of being used as a caddy. She let them know in no uncertain terms that she was no one’s skivvy. She was chatting to some friends from home when the doorbell went.

She opened the door and found a man standing at the door. “What do you want?” 

“I’m Paddy Kirk. I must have the wrong house. I’m looking for Aaron Livesy.” He realised he’d come to the wrong house. The man in the local pub hadn’t exactly given the clearest directions.

“No, you’re at the right house. He’s out playing golf for the afternoon.”

“Golf?” He exclaimed, amazed that Aaron would play such a genteel sport. “Can I ask who you are?”

“I’m Liv. Aaron’s sister. You’re Aaron’s surrogate dad? That’s what he calls you. He showed me photos of his family.” She smiled.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d been back in contact.”

“I live with them now. My mum’s not well and they’ve fostered me just till I can go and stay with my dad.” She explained. “Listen if want to catch up with them, they’ll be having a drink at the clubhouse. If you drive, I’ll direct. I was bored anyway.” She walked out the door without waiting for an answer.

“So how is Aaron?” Paddy asked as they headed on the fifteen minute drive to the course.

“He’s fine. By the way, you don’t need to put on an act. I know you’re not a fan of Robert. Aaron told me that you never got on with him. If it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t a fan either.” She chatted away.

“Oh right!” The vet didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t you dare tell them this, but Robert’s not so bad once you get to know him and he makes Aaron so happy and that’s what matters. He really does love Aaron, in fact it can get quite sickly sometimes how much he dotes on my brother.” She shocked herself by defending her arch-nemesis.

“You’re very chatty young lady.” He smirked not knowing what else to say.

They pulled up in the car park. “Come with me!”

The club house was pretty empty. “I’ll go in first and break the news.”

Robert and Aaron were planning a weekend break with Liv when she appeared out of no-where.

“Liv, how did you get here?” Aaron asked.

“I got a lift off this man who turned up at the house.” She smiled knowingly.

Robert could see the colour drain from his boyfriend’s face. Aaron felt his heart thumping thinking it was Gordon, so he was surprised but relieved when he noticed Paddy smiling coyly as he approached the table.

“Hi Aaron. How are you?”

Robert jumped up. “Let me get you a seat.” He was determined to make a good impression on Paddy.

Paddy just nodded in thanks as he took a seat.

“How did you find me?”

“You remember that time you borrowed my tablet and you put on the Findmyphone app. Well I just thought I’d give it a go. I didn’t think for one minute it would work. Anyway it showed me you were somewhere in this village so I came to see you. I miss you and so does your mum?”

Aaron panicked. “you’ve not told her, have you?”

“No, no-one else knows except Rhona. I had to tell her where I was going. So how are things?”

“Look Liv, why don’t we go and grab you and Paddy a drink?”

Robert smiled at Aaron and got up. Liv followed.

“Things are great actually. I’m settled.”

“You’ve got yourself a little family going on there.” Paddy chuckled not wanting to mention Robert directly.

“Yeah l love it. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest about why I was leaving. You wouldn’t have accepted me and Robert. Mum definitely wouldn’t.”

“I can accept it as long as I know you’re happy, Aaron. Your mum still struggles with the idea but if you came back to the village, you’d be able to talk her around I’m sure. Liv was singing Robert’s praises saying how much he loves you and looks after you.”

Aaron felt a warm feeling going through him at the thought of his sister being nice about his boyfriend. It meant so much for him to hear that. “He does love me, Paddy. He always has. He may’ve acted like an idiot when he was with Chrissie but he’s barely mentioned her since we moved here. I took a risk, thinking he would regret me going with him, but not once have I been made to feel like I was a mistake.”

“Come back to see your mum.”

“I can’t, Paddy, but I have been thinking about ringing her. I’ll call her in the week or so. Please don’t tell her where we are or that you’ve seen us. There are some things I need to sort out first.” He announced cryptically.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah fine! It’s nothing to worry about, Paddy.”

The call to his mum was at the back of his mind over the next week or so. Liv was at football camp until the weekend to show the boys how the game was played and Robert was away for the day so he told himself to do it. He’d had other things on his mind after he got a call off Dawn to say Gordon would be ready to have Liv from the end of the Summer holidays – only three weeks away.

He’d asked for a meeting with her to discuss Liv, so she turned up that afternoon.

“Hi Aaron. How are things?” She asked as she followed him into the kitchen whilst he made some coffee.

“Great. Liv is amazing. She’s hard work but it’s all worth it. I’ve never had the chance to play big brother. Robert and her argue quite a bit but not over anything major.”

“We do speak to her sometimes and let me tell you, she thinks Robert is nice. I think she just likes to make his life difficult by pushing his buttons.”

Aaron smiled. “You’re the second person to say that. It’s nice to hear.” “So, we need to start the transition for Liv’s move to Hotten with her dad.” “He lives in Hotten?” He tried not to show his panic.

“Yeah he does. He moved there a few months ago after his business closed. I know you’re worried about your sister but we’ve looked at Gordon’s circumstances and he’s in the perfect position to take her on. He’s not working and he can financially support her. He’s very keen. I’m sure you’ll be able to visit.”

“Does Gordon know about Liv being here?”

“No, we’re not allowed to give that information out. Liv can obviously tell him when she moves in with him. He just knows she’s in temporary foster care.”

“She’s settled here. Is there no way she can stay? If you ask her, she may agree.” The desperation in his voice was becoming increasingly obvious.

Dawn was concerned. She could sense something else going on. “Unfortunately, a dad takes precedence over a brother when it comes to kinship care. Unless there’s a specific reason why she shouldn’t go to live with Gordon, our hands are tied.”

Aaron took a deep breath. “Gordon’s a monster and he’ll hurt Liv.”

“Aaron, how do you know?” She pushed him gently for more information.

“Because… Because he hurt me.” The tears appeared.

“How did he hurt you?”

He looked at her, knowing he had no choice but to admit to his long buried secret. “He raped me.”

Dawn’s face changed at the admission as she weighed up whether to ask him more but she didn’t need to. The floodgates opened as Aaron offloaded every trauma of his childhood…

 

Dawn listening intently to Aaron’s story until he had finished. “You’ve never told anyone else this before, have you?”

“No, you’re the first person. I buried it because I didn’t know how to deal with it.” He explained nervously.

“I have a duty to report this to my team and I’ll have to write a report. This will stop Liv being placed with Gordon. We just need to get a stay on the transfer until we can investigate further.”

“You do believe me though?”

“Aaron, I worked in child protection for over ten years and I always knew when someone was making it up. Yours in one of the most convincing and genuine stories I’ve ever heard and I believe you 100%. Would you be willing to go to the police?”

He recoiled. “No, I can’t. It’ll be my word against his and he’ll make me out to be a liar. He can very convincing. Will you go to the police?”

“We can’t. There’d be no case without your testimony.” “But this will stop Liv going to live with Gordon.”  
“Yes in the short term but he could fight it to gain custody and without a case against him, the judge would most likely rule in his favour.”

“Ok… that gives me time to decide then. How long will it be before he can file for custody.”

“We’ll have to come up with a reason for delay but we could delay by up to 6 weeks, so end of October but he could still ask for custody at any point in these 6 weeks.”

“Sandra might be able to look after her by then.”

“She’s improving but she’ll not able to cope. We may be able to get her to agree to you having custody until she’s better. Gordon could still fight this decision but it would make it less likely that he’d win.”

“I don’t want to go through with a court case but I will if it means stopping him getting Liv.”

“Do you think he hurt her?” Dawn needed to ask.

“No, I don’t think so. Has he got any other children?” Aaron asked realising there could be others.

“No, he doesn’t.”

Dawn pulled out her planner. “I’m going to give you the number of a Detective who works in the Child Protection and Sexual Crimes Unit. He’s called DS Wise and he’s lovely. If you feel at any time you want to report this abuse, give him a call. He’s based in Leeds. You may also find it helpful to talk to someone close to you about this. You’ve taken the first step telling me. If you ever need to talk, just give me a call. You’re an amazing brother, Aaron.”

Aaron let her out and then broke down. He’d decided to bottle all of his past back up, no-one else was to know. However, seconds after Robert arrives home, his resolve shattered as he recounted all of the past to him.

 

“I don’t know what to say. I mean… are you going to the police?”

“No!” Aaron replied adamantly.

“Aaron, staying quiet just means he’s won.”

With tears pouring down his face, he repeated his refusal. “I just want to forget this ever happened.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell anyone…your mum, Paddy?”

“He said if I told anyone, it’d happen again and I was scared. Then he kicked me out, best thing he ever did. Part of me wanted to tell my mum but I knew she’d only blame herself for leaving me with Gordon.”

Robert felt tears rolling down his own cheeks. In the last hour, his whole world had been blown apart. All he felt was rage and numbness. He wanted to kill the man who hurt Aaron. He held his own feelings back knowing it wouldn’t help. All Aaron needed now was someone to listen and be there for him.

“You have to tell her now.”

“She’ll think I’m making it up.”

“Aaron, she loves you, she’ll believe you. You have to.”

“No I don’t and you can’t either.” He pleaded with Robert to listen. “No-one else will ever know. Liv is safe, that’s all that matters.”

“Agreed. She’s staying with us… until her mum’s ready to have her back and if that monster goes anywhere near her or you, I promise I’ll kill him.” Robert was seething with anger.

“Can we just sit and watch a movie tonight? I’m emotionally drained and don’t want to spend the night talking about it.”

Robert nodded in agreement and they were soon snuggled up on the sofa. Aaron was soon asleep draped across his chest, peaceful at last. He managed to half wake him, enough to walk him assisted through to their bedroom. He left Aaron dressed and just placed him gently on his side the bed, before climbing in next to him. For what seems like an age, he just watched his chest rise and fall before he managed to doze off himself.

Aaron woke up the following morning to find Robert cuddled up to him. He was surprised by how Robert had supported him after his admission. He had expected Robert to back off subconsciously and look at him differently. But Robert had gone out of his way to make him feel like he was still loved and wanted without question.

He climbed out of bed to make some breakfast. Liv would be back later that afternoon and he needed to pull himself together soon so she’d have no idea what had happened. Dawn had agreed to let her down gently saying her dad wasn’t ready to have her.

“Are you ok?” He felt hands slide around his waist from behind but there was no pressure to take things anything further. Robert had told him that everything would be at his pace from now on, taking each day one at a time.

“I’m ok. Do you want a fry-up? I’m not very hungry. Sit down.”

Things were awkward at times where neither knew what to say and there were times when Robert felt he was walking on egg-shells but mostly they pulled together to provide the best coping mechanism possible.

Liv had no idea when she returned, although she did comment about there being an odd atmosphere between them, but Robert just said they’d had a row but had made up. She bought it and things returned to as they were before. Robert knew a time would come where Aaron would breakdown or even decide to report Gordon to the police, but for the moment, he seemed to be coping as well as anyone could expect in the circumstances.

A few days later, they had some unexpected visitors. It was Paddy, Rhona and Leo. Aaron was thrilled to see his ‘dad’ and a visit from little Leo was always welcome. It stoppd his mind from wandering to dark places.

“This is a very nice house.” Rhona was chatting to Robert in the kitchen, comparing recipes. He’d always enjoyed cooking but he never got the chance at Home Farm. Aaron always appreciated home cooked food so it’d encouraged him to cook more for him and Liv.

“Thanks! It’s nice for Aaron to get to see people from the village. He misses it a lot and I’m sure we’ll be back one day.” He said looking at Liv playing with Leo. She had an affinity with young children, it seemed.

“I think we need Liv to move back as soon as possible. She could be our childminder, she’s a natural with Leo and that’s not exactly easy.” Paddy said as he joined them.

Rhona headed over to see Aaron.

Paddy was left in the kitchen. Robert smiled at him. “Paddy, I just want to thank you for giving me a chance. A lot of people wouldn’t bother.” He said, surprising the vet by his humility.

“Well, that lad over there loves you and it’s the most important thing and even I can see how you feel about him. You’ve loved him for a long time haven’t you. You wouldn’t have risked your life at Home Farm to keep seeing him if you didn’t have strong feelings for him.”

“He’s everything to me and I really don’t know how I’d cope without him. He’s changed my life and made me appreciate my need for a real family.”

Paddy’s face changed. “Has Vic been in contact with you?”

“No, I changed my number a few weeks ago and I haven’t had a chance to text her the new one.” Robert explained.

“Sorry, I should’ve said straightaway but Diane’s been in hospital. I thought you would know. She’s doing well but they found stomach cancer. They’re confident that they’ve got all of it out but she needs to go to hospital every day for the next few weeks for chemotherapy to mop up any other cancer cells.”

“Oh my god… I need to go and see her. “

“She won’t let anyone go to the chemo sessions with her. Doug drops her off at 10am and picks her up about 4pm so there shouldn’t be anyone with her in the next few days.”

“Thanks Paddy. I’ll go and see her tomorrow.”

 

Robert pulled up at the hospital the following day, after being convinced by Aaron that he was ok to leave with Liv. They’d planned a day out to the coast for a boat trip so they’d be busy all day.

He followed the signs to the chemo day unit and peered through the glass door to see his step mum, chatting to another woman next to her.

He walked through and was soon spotted. “Robert, I can’t believe it.”

“Hi Diane.” He leant down and hugged her. “How are you doing?” He asked as he pulled up a chair next to her.

“As well as can be expected but it’s going to be a long slog.” She replied.

“It’s hard this chemotherapy then?” He asked concerned.

“Yes it is but I’ll get used to it no doubt. I’ve got another four months of this but I get breaks in between each cycle. The only thing I hate is losing my hair.”

“It looks fine!” He tried to cheer her up. “That’s a new haircut isn’t it?”

“No actually, it’s a wig. Chrissie sorted me out with some, she even cut them in a style so they didn’t look so obvious.”

“That’s nice of her.” Robert commented as though she was just someone from the village, and not the woman he’d married just over six months ago.

“Yes it is. Have you seen her?” She asked nervously.

“No, I haven’t been to the village. I just came as soon as I heard your cancer was back. I wasn’t planning on coming back, well not for a while although I’d like if I could come and sit with you sometimes.”

“Have you got a few hours spare? I’m only on a half today and I’m free to leave at lunchtime. Vic’s swinging by to take me into Leeds for some lunch. Please come with us. She’d love to see you.”

Robert panicked a little at the thought of seeing his sister. “She’ll kill me. I haven’t kept in touch.”

“She’ll just be pleased to see you. I don’t think you’ll be able to make an escape anyway. She’s coming now.” He turned around to see Vic’s face light up.

“Rob, where the hell have you been?” He got up and hugged her. “You’ve a lot of explaining to do, mister.”

“Victoria, Robert said he’s coming for lunch if you don’t mind. He can fill us in then on his new life.” Robert offered to drive them.

“This is a nice car. You’re doing okay for yourself. You can tell us all about new woman, cos all I can smell is her perfume. I knew there would be someone else. She must be nice as I couldn’t imagine you giving up all that money for just anyone.”

Robert smiled knowingly at the fact it had been Liv who had managed to spill some of her

expensive new perfume on the back seat of the car.

He pulled up outside a quiet restaurant where they could get a table in the corner, away from any noise.

“Did you tell him about Chrissie?” Vic asked quietly not realising that her brother had overheard.

“What about her?” he asked.

Diane shook her head. “It’s not important. Shall we order?”

“No seriously, what’s she done?”

Vic announced it. “She’s only gone and got together with Andy. He moved in last week. I think you could have a fight on your hands to get her back. That’s why you’re back isn’t it?”

“Vic, I’m pleased that she’s moved on although Andy is a bit of an odd choice. I didn’t think she’d be bothered to spend her days talking about kids and tractors but who am I to comment?”

“You’re her husband.”

“No, we’re separate and her kicking me out was the best thing that ever happened to me. I shouldn’t have married her in the first place. I started an affair in December. She deserves better than me.”

Vic was annoyed. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? I bet you’re not still with her.”

“No, I’m not still with her.” Putting emphasis on the last word, “But I’m still with HIM.”

“Him?” Diane asked puzzled.

“Yes, I’m still with Aaron. I’ve been seeing him since December.”

“But you’re not gay?” Diane fired back but then qualified it. “Not that there would be anything wrong if you were.”

“No, I’m not gay. I like men and women still, or I used to. Aaron’s the only one for me now. I’ve never been as happy as I am now. He means the world to me.” He gushed.

Vic was in shock. “You’re going out with Aaron. I still can’t get my head around that one.

“Yeah I live with him.”

“So where do you live?”

“Up north! Near Hexham. You can’t tell anyone else in the village about this. Paddy tracked us down but no-one else knows. So Doug and Adam can’t know until we’re ready to tell people.”

“What about Chas? She’ll be shocked.”

“She knows we’re together but she can’t know where we are. She hates me and she’s determined to give Aaron grief about us being together.”

Diane took his hand. “As long as you’re happy, Robert. You seem different. More content in life.” Vic nodded in agreement.

He was about to tell them about the other member of their family but fate intervened.

“I have some news too. Since this cancer scare happened, I’ve decided to sell my half of the pub.”

“Really, are you sure?” Robert asked in shock.

“Yeah I’ve never been more sure of anything. Doug and me are buying into the B&B.”

“So have you got a buyer?”

“I could have.” She grinned. “And it couldn’t be more perfect. It’s supposed to be a secret but since you’ve spilled all yours, I’ll tell you. Even Vic doesn’t know. I met someone during my chemo sessions and I recognised him from somewhere. It’s funny because it’s Gordon.” Robert held it together. “Gordon?”

“Yeah as in Aaron’s dad and I feel like a matchmaker because he and Chas have just got back together.”

He felt sick to his stomach on hearing the news. “I’m not sure how Aaron will feel about that. He didn’t get on with his dad.”

“He seems lovely. Maybe he’s changed. He’s had cancer and it says it’s made him look at life in a new way. He’s about to get custody of Aaron’s sister, Liv. You could both pop back to the village. I’m sure Aaron would love to catch up with his sister.”

He changed the subject immediately, although deep down he was trying to work out how he could broach the matter with Aaron.

The rest of the meal was full of chatter about events in the village. Robert told them he’d try and pop into see Diane at the hospital the following week.

On his return home, he found Aaron in good spirits after an amazing day out on Liv. He loved seeing his boyfriend in this happy mood and he wished he didn’t have to destroy it. Liv headed to bed to spend some time on her Xbox.

“I think the sea air has made her tired.” Aaron laughed. “How was Diane?”

“She was great. Bit shocked to hear about us but she won’t tell anyone in the village. Vic was there too. It was nice to catch up.”

Aaron walked over to him and put his arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. “As much as I’d love to stay here like this, I need to tell you something. Somethings happened in the village that’s changes everything.” Robert explained.

“What?” he was worried at the obvious worry in Robert’s expression.

“Basically Diane met Gordon at chemo and he’s back in your mum’s life. They’re back together and he’s planning to buy into the pub when Diane sells her share.”

Aaron felt his legs almost buckle beneath him. “Oh great. What the hell, do I do now?” “I think you’re going to have to reconsider going to the police.” Robert replied.  
He stopped to think for a second. “Actually I’ve got a better idea. Do you mind looking after Liv tomorrow if I head down south to meet up with Paddy?”

He can split them up and make sure Gordon is out of mum’s life before he can cause any trouble…

 

Paddy didn’t take it well. He just about managed to hold back his emotions because Aaron had chosen a very public place to meet – a motorway services.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron. I wish you’d told me and maybe I could’ve helped you. You kept all this to yourself. No wonder you went through such a tough time when you first arrived in the village.”

“Paddy, I didn’t tell anyone until I told the Social Worker and that was only to protect Liv. I’ve told Rob too. He’s been great.”

“I’m relieved you’ve told me but why now, why here?”

“I just found out that mum is seeing Gordon again and she’s planning a surprise by unveiling him as the new joint owner of the Woolpack when Diane sells her share. Only Diane knows. I need to make sure they break up. I can’t have mum hurt.”

“Tell her!”

“I can’t. It’ll destroy her. I mean, look at you. You’re upset and she’ll be 100 times worse. I need you to help break them up and then he’ll leave us all alone.”

“You have to tell the police.”

“I can’t. It’s my word against his and he’s such a good liar. Everyone thinks he is this amazing guy and I’m this revengeful kid holding a grudge because he kicked me out. There’s no evidence.”

Paddy knew he had no choice but to accept. All the cards were in Aaron’s hand and if he wouldn’t turn his dad into the police, there wasn’t much he or anyone else could do.

He headed back to the village to formulate a plan. Chas was at the bar on his return. “You’re very chirpy at the moment.” He fished for information.

“Am I?” She acted all innocent.

“Yeah I was just saying to Rhona how you’d been in such a good mood lately.”

“Well, I’ve decided I need to get on with my life and not look back. Aaron’s made his choice and all that lad ever thinks about is himself. I need to get back to living.” She explained, with a definite undertone of regret.

“So what’s your plan?” he asked.

“Ok, between you and me. I’m seeing someone and it’s getting serious.”

“Who? Is it someone I know?”

“It might be…” She said teasing him. “Ok, I’ll tell you but you need to keep it quiet.”

“It’s Gordon.” He acted shocked.

“Gordon, as in your ex.” She nodded in response.

“Is that such a good idea?” He asked trying to create doubt in her mind but he could see that she was completely smitten. “I mean, Aaron hated him. So what’s changed?”

“Cancer changed him. He’s a charmer now and he admits he treated me badly. I mean we did have some good times years ago.”

“Are you sure, you’re not just remembering the selected highlights and forgetting about the bad times?” Paddy tried to push the matter further but couldn’t get anywhere.

“Aaron will freak if he comes back.”

“All Aaron cares about is Robert and I don’t expect we’ll see him back anytime soon.”

Paddy sighed to himself wondering how he could deliver the news to Aaron about his mum. She was besotted with Gordon and it would take something spectacular to change that. There was only one way it would ever happen but would Aaron agree?

 

A week later, there were ructions in the Sugden-Dingle household. The recent progress with Liv’s general attitude and happiness had been reversed by a three-minute phone call.

“He doesn’t want me, does he?” She sobbed at the breakfast table. “He’s just making excuses.”

Robert looked over at Aaron, both unsure of what to say. “There’ll be a good reason why he can’t have you yet!” Aaron said.

“Yeah but you don’t understand as much as I’m going to miss living with you, I’m going to have to start the new school here and then change again when I move to be with dad. My whole life has been about moving from one home to another. We’d just settle then mum would decide to move onto the next place.”

“Maybe you could stay with us for longer.” Aaron suggested with a smile.

“Yeah that would be great but it’s not fair on my dad. He’s expecting me to move in with him and to be honest, it’s not fair on you both to have me hanging around.”

Robert protested. “Liv, I know we didn’t get on at the beginning but I never meant to give you the impression that I didn’t want you around. If you leave, we’ll both miss you. You’re welcome to stay indefinitely if that’s what you want. I think of us as a little family now.”

Liv smiled at him, a rare occurrence on most days. “I love it here but I owe it to my dad to live with him. He’s just overcome cancer. Maybe I could help him in his recovery.”

“You’re 14 years old Liv and people should be caring for you. You looked after your mum for years and you need to have a childhood. Think about yourself for once. When your mum is back on her feet, maybe she can look after you for once.”

Liv sighed. “Like that’ll ever happen. We’ll be back on the run as soon as she’s out.”

“On the run. You make it sound like a gangster movie.” Robert joked and got a response he didn’t expect.

“It always felt like we were running from someone or something. Mum was always on edge all the time. I even stupidly thought that we were running from my dad at one point, that maybe he’d hurt mum. Now I know it’s just part of her anxiety and stress.”

Aaron made the exact same realisation as Robert. They looked across at each other. Liv got up. “Look, I’m going to skype a friend so I’ll be in my room for a few hours.”  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Robert confirmed that they were on the same page. “you’re thinking the same thing as me, aren’t you?” He asked Aaron.

“Maybe Sandra knew something about what Gordon did to me.” Aaron sounded upset at the thought.

“But how could any mother not act if she knew something like that was happening to a child. I mean it’s the most disgusting crime and she continued to live under the same roof as a child molester.” Robert felt his anger boiling over. “I just hate to think he’s getting away with it and Diane’s says your mum’s now flaunting him around the pub as her new boyfriend.”

Little did they know that Liv was about to come and grab her charger when she heard the raised voices. She heard enough to work out what was going on. Her world fell apart at the realisation about her dad. She closed her bedroom door and flung herself on the bed.

An hour later, Robert was on his laptop catching up on some emails when Aaron approached him. “Rob, Brian’s just been on from the garage and asked if I could go and pick up a few parts from a supplier an hour away.”

Robert nodded. “I’ve got to head down to Harrogate in an hour or so, so I won’t be back until six ish anyway.”

Liv appeared from her room. “Aaron, would you mind dropping me off at the station. Carly is coming up to Newcastle for the day from York and asked if we could meet. I’ll be back by teatime.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah fine. Give us a call when you want picking up from the station and keep your phone switched on.”

“You’re such a worrier.” She joked as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

At 1pm, Liv’s train pulled up at Leeds train station and she found the bus that would take her to Emmerdale.

The bus finally pulled up at the village’s only bus stop. It was tiny, even smaller than the place she lived in now. There was a small shop and a pub and that was all.

“She headed to the shop to grab a drink.”

There was a rather cute boy serving behind the counter. “I haven’t seen you around.”

Liv smirked. “Is that the best chat up line you have?”

Jacob went red. “No, I was just being friendly.”

She felt guilty. “I’m sorry, I’m just too sarcastic for my own good.”

He accept her apology. “So what are you doing in an interesting place like Emmerdale?”

“I came to see my dad. Gordon Livesy. You may know him.”

“Yeah he was in not long ago. Aaron’s dad. So you must be his sister? He was getting some change for the pub so I think you’ll find him over there.”

“Thanks!” She paid for the drink and left.

Down the road in Harrogate, Robert decided to give Liv a call. Ever since she moved in, he felt a duty to look after her, much more than he ever had with Lachlan. She picked up immediately.

“Hello.”

“Liv, I was just checking that you were ok.”

“I’m sorry Robert but I have to do this for Aaron.”

Robert panicked. “Liv, do what? Where are you?”

“I’m going to tell my dad what I think of him. Everyone’s going to find out what a sick pervert he actually is.”

“Are you in Emmerdale?” he pleaded with her to answer but she ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert ran out of his meeting and jumped in his car. Luckily he was only 15 minutes’ drive away.

He tried to call Aaron but his call went to voicemail.

Liv took a seat in the corner of the pub. There were only a few tables taken and there was a lanky, dark haired man serving behind the bar. He was too busy at first to notice her but then he glanced over.

He wandered over to her table. “Can I help you?” He asked her as he looked down from his great height.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks Marlon!” She replied after reading his name on his chef’s uniform. “Children aren’t allowed in the pub without an adult?”

“Well it’s lucky that I’m waiting for my dad. He shouldn’t be too long.” She was becoming annoyed with him.

“Who is your dad? I’ll keep an eye out for you.” He replied, not believing a word that the girl was telling him.

“It’s Gordon! Gordon Livesy.”

“Oh you’re Liv!” Marlon suggested. “I didn’t know you were coming. He’s just through the back room. Do you want to go through?”

“No, actually. Could you go and get him? Don’t tell him it’s me. He’s not expecting me.” She smiled at him.

Marlon headed off to tell Gordon that there was someone to see him. Chas followed him through curious who the visitor could be. She noticed his face light up as he recognised the teenage girl sitting in the corner.

“Liv! How did you get here? You haven’t run away, have you?” He went over and hugged her. “Get off me you pervert.” She shouted at him, pushing him away with all of her strength. Gordon was shell-shocked. “What are you on about?”

“You’re a paedo and you should be locked up. I wish you were dead.” She screamed, leaving no one in doubt about her opinions.

There was complete silence in the pub as Liv continued her rant. Chas went over to her. “Liv, come through the back room and we can talk about this in private.”

“What? So we can sweep this under the rug. You’ll be made to pay for this.”

“Moira, can you give me a hand?” Chas shouted over to her sister in law who was sitting with Cain. Chas caught Liv off guard and grabbed her hand as Moira grabbed her other one, pulling her through the bar area past Diane and Doug who’d just appeared from a shopping trip.

Chas and Moira directed Liv to the sofa as they were closely followed by Gordon and Cain. Gordon shut both doors. “Right, Liv. You’re going to tell me what’s going on. You can’t accuse

me of something like that in front of all of those people.”

“Keep him away from me.” She recoiled away from his touch. “You’re sick.”

Meanwhile, Robert managed to get hold of Aaron. He told him the news about Liv’s call. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Make sure he doesn’t lay a finger on her.”

Robert hung up and climbed out of his car. He marched into the pub finding it abuzz with gossip and confusion. Doug saw him first. “Robert, what are you doing back?”

Diane smiled. “You’ve picked a right time to come back. It’s all kicking off in the back.”

He barged through the bar. Diane followed.

Gordon was starting to lose his temper with Liv. “Tell me now!”

Liv was just about to answer when the door swung open almost taking it off its hinges. He immediately put himself between Liv and Gordon. He then squared up to him, his face bright red with rage. “Don’t you dare go near her!” he shouted.

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my daughter?”

Liv was panicking, tears flooding down her face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.”

Robert made the mistake of turning around to answer her when he felt a fist across his face. Gordon was going to go in with a second punch but felt himself suddenly being pulled back by Cain. “Not in front of Liv. Why don’t we take this outside?”

Robert looked at Cain. “I’m leaving before this gets any more serious.” Liv ran over to him hugging him tightly for protection.

He picked her up and carried her out of the bar area, taking her outside to one of the tables. He placed her on a seat.

“Liv, I’m not angry with you. Did you overhear me and Aaron talking this morning?”

“Yes.” He said through the tears, still visibly shaking. “Did he really do those things to Aaron?”

He just nodded.

Paddy was getting in his car to do a call out when he heard shouting coming from the pub. It was Cain heading over to someone at one of the tables. He looked a bit closer and noticed Liv and Robert. Chas appeared.

Cain was furious. “Robert, what do you think you’re doing? This doesn’t concern you.”

“Yes it does! I’m her guardian. If he touches her or me again, I’ll call the police.”

“I already have!” Diane joined in. “Robert, what do you mean?”

“Aaron and me are her guardians. She came to live with us a few months ago.”

Cain was becoming more confused by the second. “Wait a minute, you’re living with Aaron.”

“I’ll explain it all later. All that matters is that monster stays away from Liv.”

“He’s her father and he has every right to talk to her.” Chas explained.

Robert looked over as he noticed Paddy coming over. “He lost that right when he abused your son.” He fired at Chas, not meaning for it to sound so vicious.

Chas felt her world fall apart. She didn’t know what to believe. She looked over at Paddy for support. “How can he say such things, Paddy?”

Paddy back him up. “Chas, it’s true. Aaron told me himself.”

Chas was about to ask further but she was interrupted by the sudden arrival of a police car closely followed by another dark coloured car.

Two policemen came over to the scene. “Thanks for coming officer.” Gordon said as he appeared at the pub door. “All hell has broken lose. This man is threatening me.” He pointed at Robert.

A dark haired man jumped out of the car. He walked over to Gordon. “Are you Gordon Livesy?” “Yeah!”

“I’m DS Wise with the Leeds Child Protection Unit. You’re under arrest. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” He signalled for the police to place cuffs on him.

Gordon didn’t say anything. He was too shocked. The two policemen placed him in the patrol car and drove off.

As soon as he was gone, the car door opened and Aaron climbed out. Chas took one look at him and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry, love.”

Aaron clung on as though his life depended on it…

 

Aaron held onto his mum, but then saw how upset Liv was. “Mum, I’ll talk to you in a sec.” He went over, knelt down in front of his sister.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find out like this. There’s something I need to know.” He whispered. “Has he ever hurt you?”

“No, never. You don’t need to be sorry. You just need to make sure that man is locked away for what he did. I love you.” She hugged him.

Robert rubbed his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Thank you for looking for Liv.”

“That’s what families do!” Robert offered a smile. “Liv, it looks like you’re stuck with us for a while longer.”

Aaron looked over at his mum who was being consoled by a furious Cain. “Liv, I need to go and talk to my mum for a while. Stay here with Rob… Ok?”

She nodded.

He walked over to her. “Mum, I missed you. I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“Why are you apologising? I’m the one who should be apologising for leaving you with that monster.”

“No, mum. How were you to know?”

“That’s no excuse. I couldn’t protect my little boy.” He rubbed away her tears.

“Mum, it’s not your fault. Can we go into the back room? I think you could do with a brandy.”

Cain followed them through along with Paddy. Aaron told them as much as he felt able to, although he did leave out some of the detail.

“Ok, we need to sort this. He’s going to suffer.” It was one of the few times Aaron had seen Cain cry.

“Cain, I don’t want any revenge attacks. This is dealt with through the court systems. If you lay a hand on him, it could affect my case.” Aaron remained eerily calm.

“I can’t promise anything.” His uncle replied.

Chas looked at her brother. “You need to listen to him, Cain. It’s his choice. He’s the one who’s been through this. We just need to be there for him.” He left the room without saying another word.

“Ok, can I meet this sister of yours then?” Chas asked, trying to change the mood in the room.

Aaron warned. “On one condition though, you need to be nice to Robert for Liv’s sake. She’s upset enough and she doesn’t need more grief going on in her life. Any cross words towards him and we’re out of here. I know you’re never going to like him, but you’re going to have to tolerate  
him.”

He went outside to find Liv talking to Robert. “Liv, my mum wants to meet you. She’s on our side.”

Robert smiled, signalling for her to go. “I’ll be here.”

“No you won’t.” Aaron replied. “You’re my family and you’re coming too. Mum will just have to accept us being together. Well to be honest I don’t really care if she doesn’t because you and Liv are the most important people in my life.”

“I know that, Aaron, but do you mind if I stay out and talk to Diane and Vic. They need to know what’s going on.”

Aaron nodded leaving Robert to find his stepmum and his sister, but before he could he was intercepted at the pub door by Cain carrying two pints. “No, you don’t Sudgen. I need a word so why don’t we have a drink.”

Cain had always made Robert very nervous and he still did. He took a seat at one of the picnic tables outside the pub placing one of the pints down in front of him.

“Right, I need to know what you’re getting from living with Aaron. I can’t see what would be in it for you.” The older man eyed him up suspiciously.

Robert felt himself go red realising that Cain didn’t realise the status of their relationship. It was obvious in Cain’s mind that the connection between him and his nephew was a purely platonic one.

“I like him.” he said.

“I don’t trust you, Sugden. Aaron and you would never be friends in a million years. You’ve got nothing in common. I just can’t see how you could use him.”

Robert took umbrage at that comment. “We are friends.”

“I know you’re lying and if I don’t get some answers soon, we’re going to have to discuss this further if you know what I mean. I’ve just found out that his father hurt him in the worst way imaginable and I’m damned if I’m going to let you hurt him too.”

“Cain, right I’ll put all my cards down on the table. We’re not just friends, we’re boyfriends. We’ve been having an affair since the end of last year. If you don’t believe me, ask Aaron or Chas.”

“I think I’ll do that.” Cain got up expecting Robert to put an end to his lies but he didn’t stop him.

Liv was enjoying a chat with Chas and Aaron when Cain stormed into the room. “What’s up?” Chas got up.

“Right, I’ve got Sugden out there claiming he’s your boyfriend.” He directed his question to Aaron.

“It’s true. We’re together.”

“Wait until they’re in snogfest mode. You’ll need a bucket” Liv explained, leaving Aaron going red.

“Liv, shut up.” He smiled.

“But they’re an amazing couple most of the time.” Liv added.

“Since when was Robert gay. He’s still married.” Cain commented, leaving a confused Liv staring at her brother for answers.

“Who’s he married to?”

“Can we talk about this later?” Aaron asked.

“What happens if he leaves and goes back to his wife? You promised me we were a family.” Liv got up and fled out of the room.

Aaron glared at Cain. “Can’t you keep your mouth shut for one minute? We’re going to book into the B&B for the night. We need some space.”

Liv stormed over to Robert. “Why didn’t you tell me about your wife? You’ll go running back to her when you get bored of Aaron. I thought you were gay.”

He patted the seat next to him. “Will you sit down for two minutes?” He noticed Aaron watching from the doorway before he retreated back inside to leave his boyfriend to it.

She sighed and sat down. “Right, I am married but only because I can’t get divorced until February. I moved back to the village with my fiancée last year. We were happy or at least I thought we were. I loved her, but then I came across Aaron and I was just blown away by how much I fell for him. No other relationship in my life will ever come close to what I feel for him. He’s it for me and I hope he feels the same.”

Liv settled a little. “He loves you too. I see it every day. So when you get divorced, will you be getting married to Aaron?”

Robert blushed. “I’ve never really thought that far ahead but I would be lying if I said it had never crossed my mind.”

She hugged him tightly. “Thank you for being there for me. It means a lot.”

They were suddenly interrupted by a familiar face approaching from across the street. “When did you crawl back from under your rock.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Liv, this is my brother, Andy.”

Liv just looked at him. “You don’t look anything like each other.” She commented to Andy.

“He’s adopted.” Robert said not meaning for it to sound nasty but Andy reacted badly.

“You’re always going to bring that up, aren’t you? I don’t know why you’re back but do us all a favour and just leave. Life’s been great since you left. She’s a bit young for you, isn’t she?” Andy pointed at Liv.

“Don’t be sick!” Liv fired back. “He’s my guardian, not my boyfriend.”

“Nothing would surprise me.” Andy replied. “Since when did you go around bringing up other people’s kids. You’ve already screwed Lachlan up although he’s calmed down a lot since you left.”

Robert shook his head. “How could I screw up Lachlan’s life when his mum does a good enough  
job of it herself.”

“Don’t you bring Chrissie into this!” Andy warned him.

“Oh I heard you’d move in with her. How’s that going? Maybe you can make a better job of raising Lachlan than I did.”

“Well I can’t do any worse.” Andy sneered. “Chrissie won’t have you back. Run out of money, have you?”

Robert stared at him. “I’m not interested in Chrissie or her money. I left for a reason and it was the best thing I ever did. I’ve started over with someone else, so you’re welcome to her.”

Andy was shocked. “Who is she?”

Liv just sniggered at the question before being guided into the pub by Robert who shouted back. “you’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Eric and Val were sitting in the lounge of the B&B when Aaron arrived. “Aaron… Long time no see.” Val announced as she saw him enter.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. I was wondering if you have any rooms available. We need two. A double and a single will be fine.”

Eric got up. “Yes we do. I’ll grab the keys.”

Val stopped him. “I’ll get them, Eric. So can I just take some details of the people who’ll be staying with you.”

Aaron smirked at her. “It’s my boyfriend and my sister. Rob and Liv.”

“So Rob is sharing with you, is he?” She replied with absolutely no clue it was her nephew he was referring to.

“Yeah he’s my boyfriend so we’ll be sharing. Liv will be in the other room.”

“Ok…” She wanted to know more but decided to hang out until the two other mystery guests arrived.

Robert was just grabbing some food from the café with Liv when Chrissie and Lachlan walked in. She took one look at him. “Look, who’s crawled from under his rock?”

“Who’s this?” Liv asked giving her a dirty look.

“It’s my soon-to-be ex-wife, Chrissie.” He announced as he grabbed the sandwiches, ready to walk out of the door.

“So who’s this?” Lachlan asked, looking at Liv.

“This is Liv, my foster daughter.” He replied proudly.

“There’s no way that anyone would trust you to foster a child.” Chrissie exclaimed.

“Well obviously there is, because I’ve fostered her.” He smiled. “Look if you’ll excuse us.” He indicated for Liv to leave.

“You didn’t tell me your stepson was so cute.”

Robert just looked at her. “Liv, please don’t go there.”

“Why not?”

“Look, I’ll tell you later. Let’s get to the B&B and have something to eat. It’s been a long day.”

She nodded in agreement.

Val couldn’t believe her eyes when Robert walked into the B&B. “Robert, I didn’t know you were back. It’s lovely to see you.” She kissed him on the cheek before catching sight of Liv making faces.

“And who is this?”

“This is Liv, she’s Aaron’s sister. We’re looking after her at the minute.”

The jigsaw pieces were starting to fit together in her head. “So he’s just booked her a room. So that makes you his boyfriend? I’m confused.”

“Yeah we’re together.” He replied.

“Well I didn’t expect that, pet. How long have you two been together?”

Liv rolled her eyes. “Since December last year and before you ask, they were having an affair and Robert’s not gay, he’s bisexual.”

Robert nudged her playfully and laughed. “Val if you have any other questions, just ask her.”

Val laughed, the shock still evident on her face. She noticed the sandwiches. “Come and join Eric and me for dinner. Our treat. It’s been ages since we’ve seen you and we’d love to hear about your new life.”

Robert smiled. “Thanks, Val. Can I just check with Aaron?”

“Yes of course. Just let us know if you’d like to take us up on the offer.”

“You just want the gossip.” Liv added. “You just need to ask these two anything and they’ll tell you. They’re not exactly coy about their relationship. Remind me to tell you about the incident at the BBQ at the golf club later.”

“Sorry, Val. She’s gobby.”

Val beamed. “No, I think Liv and me could get on just fine. Let’s have a chat later. In fact, come down for an ice-cream in a bit.” Liv nodded in agreement.

Aaron agreed to dinner later but they decided to head to the pub for a drink. This afternoon’s incident with Gordon would be right round the pub, but with Robert and Liv’s unwavering support, he decided to face the gossipers.

They went into the Woolpack and found a free booth by the side of the bar. His mum ran around the bar and hugged him. “I’m so sorry!”

He went over to the bar. “Mum, this has to stop. It wasn’t your fault. No-one was to know and I blocked it out for years. I only reported it because Liv was in danger and then I heard you and Gordon were back together. I have a brilliant support network and I will get through this. So will you!”

“Are you staying in the village?” She asked in hope.

“We’re not sure but we’ll be staying at least for a few days. We’re over in the B&B.”

“You can all stay here.”

“It’s a bit crushed and Liv is just settling in on top of dealing with the news about her dad. We’ll be over loads.”

Andy and Chrissie walked in, catching the corner of his eye. “This should be fun.” They headed straight over to the booth, prompting Chas to intercept if needed.

“So, you’re staying.” Chrissie announced. “You do know it’s not going to work.”

 

Robert shook his head in confusion. “What’s not going to work?”

“You want back into Home Farm but I’m not going to take you back. Why else would you be in town?”

He smirked. “I’m here to visit family.”

“Yeah right. Since when has family bothered you. You were only with Chrissie for the money.

You’re trying to worm your way back. It’s so obvious, it’s pathetic.” Andy joined in.

Liv glared at them both. “When are you going to get it through both your thick heads. Chrissie, Rob is so over you, it’s unbelievable. So why don’t you take your boyfriend and go back to your big house and keep out of our lives.”

Robert knew he should rein her in for her cheek but he loved seeing her fight for their family. He actually dreaded the day when she would need to head back to Sandra’s.

“You’re just rude.” Chrissie fired back at Liv.

“You do know that Robert was cheating on you for months, don’t you?” Liv’s temper flared. She didn’t hold back and as a result, the whole of the pub was getting an update on the affair. “He loves Aaron more than he’ll ever love you.”

“Liv, shut up.” Aaron ordered from the bar, seeing as Robert didn’t know where to put himself.

Aaron headed over and took a seat next to her. “Liv, apologise….”

“I’m sorry!” She replied under protest.

Chrissie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You’re with Aaron?”

Robert looked at her. “Yes, I am and if you don’t mind, we were just about to have a quiet family drink before you disturbed us.”

The anger present in Chrissie’s face was growing. “You’ll pay for this.”

Suddenly Cain stepped between the table and Chrissie. “Look, you heard them. They’re here for a family drink so please leave. And if you bother them again, you’ll have me to deal with.”

Andy grabbed Chrissie to leave.

“Thanks Cain!” Robert said.

“Look, I did that for Aaron. The jury’s still out on you, Sudgen.”

Chas headed over and took a seat next to Aaron. “Well, everyone knows now. What would you all like to drink? Can I join you?”

“Of course you can, Chas.” Robert smiled trying to make an effort.

They were just catching up when DS Wise came in. “Aaron, could I have a word?”

“Yeah of course. Mum, Robert, do you want to come through? Liv, will you give us a minute?” Aaron asked.

Liv got up. “This is about my dad too, so I’m coming.”

 

Aaron looked at DS Wise who nodded that it would be ok.

The detective took a seat in the back room. “Ok, I just came to let you know that Gordon’s been released on bail pending further inquiries. We’ve warned him to avoid the village. The Crown Prosecution Service will be presented with the evidence as soon as we can gather it together. Gordon is claiming that you only made up the allegations to split him and your mum up. Of course, the fact you told a social worker about your abuse weeks ago, means that his claim is unlikely to carry any weight. We’re going to talk to Liv’s mum’s doctors tomorrow about the possibility of talking to her about any information she may have which could prove useful. I think we have a good case but we need to take time to make it as airtight as possible.”

Aaron nodded. “Thank you for the update. If there’s anything we can help you with, please just call.”

DS Wise got up. “I must say, you’re handling this extremely well and I’m confident we’ll get somewhere with this case.”

Chas showed DS Wise out, and returned to find Robert and Liv hugging Aaron in support. The scene pulled on her emotional heartstrings and it was then that she knew that this tightknit family were not to be messed with….

 

The following afternoon, Aaron was frustrated by the lack of progress in the case. According to her doctors, Sandra wasn’t well enough to be questioned and there would be no guarantee she would actually know anything or be up to testifying in court if she did have evidence.

Robert was sitting in the B&B having some lunch with Liv. Aaron was away with his mum for the day in Hotten.

“Rob, can I ask you the biggest favour?” She gave him one of those cute persuasive smiles that he had trouble saying no to.

“You can ask, doesn’t mean I’ll say yes.” He smiled.

“I rang mum’s doctor this morning and I asked if I could see her. He said yes. Would you be able to drive me to York to see her? I could do with some company.”

Robert couldn’t see the harm as Liv obviously missed her mum. “Ok, what time do we need to be there?”

“They said about 2pm.” She hugged him. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t tell Aaron that, he may get jealous.”

“I won’t. We’d better go now.” She went to grab her stuff.

On arrival, Robert agreed to visit Sandra too, so Liv could have some moral support. They were led to the day room where they could see her sitting by the window. She looked peaceful, maybe due to the medication she was on.

“Hi Mum!”

Sandra’s face lit up. “Liv…. I missed you so much!” She clearly didn’t know Liv was coming.

“How are you? I’m so sorry this has happened.”

“I miss you too.” She hugged her mum. “This is Robert, he’s looking after me.”

Sandra was puzzled. “Oh, they just said you were with a nice foster family.”

“I am, he’s great… most of the time. So’s his boyfriend actually!” She added deciding not to mention Aaron… not yet anyway.

“Oh, I’m glad you’re being well looked after.” her mum smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Robert.” She held her hand out, which Robert took.

“Same here, we’ve heard so much about you.”

“So have they given you any clue how long you’ll be in here.” Liv asked.

“No, love. Not yet! They say I’m making very good progress but they’re always cautious in case there’s any setbacks. This place is just so quiet and I feel as though I can gather my thoughts.”

“So will Liv be staying with you until I’m out.” She asked Robert.

“Yes that’s definitely the plan. We wouldn’t have it anyway. She’s a great kid.”

Sandra looked at Liv. “I must say you’ve done a great job, I’ve never seen her smile so much.”

“There was a chance that I’d be going to live with dad but he’s got cancer so he couldn’t cope with me while he got treatment.”

The reaction was almost instant. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, love. Maybe I could have a word with social services.” There was masked panic in her voice.

“It’s ok now. He won’t ever be looking after me. He’s been arrested for child abuse.” She didn’t spare her mum any details as she told her about the accusations against Gordon.

“Poor Aaron!” Sandra replied, clearly not knowing what else to say. “I wish I’d known and maybe I’d could have done something about it.”

“Robert, would you mind leaving us for five minutes. I need to have a quiet word with mum.” He nodded in response and left.

“Mum, why did we change our name and move away suddenly?” “Just for a fresh start.”

“But that doesn’t make sense. I need to know if you had any idea what was going on with Aaron?”

“Do you really think I would’ve let it happen?”

“No, I know you wouldn’t but maybe you had an idea something was going on but couldn’t prove it.” Liv suggested.

Sandra looked out the window not knowing what she should say.

“Mum, is that the reason we left? To protect me.”

There was a long pause. “I swear I didn’t know anything until Aaron had left. I knew he was safe, so I just packed up and we left.”

“What did you find out?”

“Liv, love. I’m not willing to discuss that with you.”

“Are you willing to talk to the police?” She asked. “Aaron needs your help, he’s been an amazing brother.”

Sandra panicked. “You’ve seen him. He can be aggressive Liv. I’m not sure that it’s such a good idea for you to see him.”

 

Liv smiled. “That would be a bit difficult when I live with him. He’s fostered me with Robert and he’s never been anything but nice to me. I put them both through hell when I moved in but they were so patient and waited for me to calm down. I love him, mum and I need you to do this for him.”

Sandra digested what she was being told and just nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Chas and Aaron were catching up over a coffee in Hotten. “Thanks love. I’ve had a great afternoon out.”

He smiled. “Me too, mum.”

“So how long are you staying in the village?” She asked, dreading the answer.

“I don’t know! Robert and me have to discuss it and work out what’s best for Liv. I would move back here in a shot but it depends on those two.”

Chas nodded. “I’d love it if you came back. I never got over you leaving again but I know now, you needed space to make your own decisions. I can be smothering at times.”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah just sometimes. I knew you’d never accept me and Rob being together. I thought when I left that I was second choice for Robert because Chrissie had given him the boot, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. Getting out of the village was what we both needed and I don’t regret it for a minute.”

“Even Paddy gave me a glowing report about him and I know he’s been a rock since you reported Gordon. I won’t step in your way if Robert’s who you want to be with.”

“He is, mum. No one else will ever come close to him, he’s amazing and I don’t know how I would’ve coped without him.” There were a few stray tears appearing in Aaron’s eyes. “Look, why don’t we head back to the pub, we could have tea there tonight. There’s another reason why you need to be there.”

“And that would be?” She asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” He winked.

“I can’t wait to see what Robert and Liv have got up to because whatever it is, it’ll ended in an argument.”

Walking towards the car, their path was suddenly blocked by an unwelcome face. “You’re a liar. How dare you accuse me, your own dad, of such horrific things? Everyone will find out you’re a liar.”

Aaron saw the anger in Gordon’s face but without showing emotion, he grabbed his mum’s hand and suggested they continue on.

But Gordon continued his rant, following closely behind them. “Everything is your fault. Listen to me when I talk to you. You’re a waste of space and I wish you’d never been born.” He made the mistake of grabbing Aaron’s hoodie to get him to listen.

In the space of a few seconds, Aaron reacted, swinging a punch which made contact with his face with such force that he ended up flat on his back.

Gordon’s shock turned to a smile when he realised what Aaron had done. “You’ll be arrested for this.” He shouted at his son who was clearly in shock.

 

Chas smirked at him, determined to contain her anger. “I think they may believe their words over yours.” She pointed at the half dozen people who had seen the whole exchange. She pulled out her phone and dialled DS Wise’s number.

By five, Robert and Liv were sitting in the pub waiting for Aaron to return. “He’s taking ages.

You’ll have no money left by the time he gets back.” She joked.

He smiled back. “You were amazing today, Liv. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome but I’ll do anything to see that paedo go to prison. He’s not my dad.”

DS Wise appeared with Chas and Aaron, making Robert jump out of his seat when he realised something was wrong. He hugged Aaron as he explained what had happened. It took a few pints for Aaron to relax again.

A few hours later, Chas, Diane, Doug, Paddy, Vic and Adam joined them for a drink in the pub. “So it looks like Gordon has done a lot of damage to his case.” Robert suggested. “And with Liv’s amazing intervention, his prospects look even bleaker.”

“Could you come with me a moment?” Aaron whispered in his ear, leaving his boyfriend with a puzzled look on his face. All the same, he did as asked and followed Aaron into the middle of the pub.

Aaron never broke eye contact with him as he sunk to one knee, leaving Robert speechless. “What are you doing?”

“Shut up, Robert. I want to know if you will marry me sometime next year. So, yes, Robert, I’m asking you to marry me. I love you!”

Robert had planned a proposal in his head over recent weeks but he didn’t think for one second that he would be beaten to it. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” He kissed Aaron.

Around the pub, there were cheers, smiles and some shocked reactions from the residents who had no clue that they were even an item.

 

EPILOGUE:

Gordon was found guilty after a convincing case against him and he was sentenced to 20 years.

Sandra progressed well with her treatment and moved to Hotten where Liv stayed with her 50% of the time and the rest of the time, she lived with Robert and Aaron in Mill Cottage.

Robert and Aaron finally got married a year later after Chrissie wrangled for over six months before the divorce was finalised.


End file.
